RP 2011-09-16
21:08:33 Katara roamed the streets of the Fire Nation Capital, the sun beating down on a blazing hot day, her mind weighed down by a swarm of thoughts, dreads and questions. It had been days since she had gotten into the argument with Aang at Ozai's beach house before he had stormed off in a huff and she hadn't seen him since. 21:09:22 She walked down the avenues, feeling more depressed and nerve-wracked than ever, unsure of when he would return... if he would. 21:14:39 Aang blankly stared at the ground below the airship. After his tremendous victory over Phoenix King Ozai, he could not find a way to celebrate. All he had was the girl of his dreams on his mind, the girl he desired to make his forever girl. But he left her, probably scaring and hurting her in the process. For all he knew, she could have lost his love for him...or worse, she could have gotten hurt while he was gone..(cont'd) If she had gotten hurt, he would never forgive himself, regardless of his victory. "Katara...I'm sorry..." he said quietly to himself. 21:21:22 Despite the heat of the day, Katara shivered. She was surrounded by a whirlwind of worry and sadness. She no longer felt angry the way she had when the young Avatar she had come to love over time had walked away furiously as she was trying to address him. All she felt was guilty for not understanding his views and ways as an Air Nomad. She had shed many tears since her victory over Azula and her return to the Fire Nation with Zuko, who had tried to console her on many occasions. 21:29:33 Aang was hoping he could just jump out of the airship and speed it up with his Airbending. He was so desperate to return to the very first person his sight caught when he was released from the iceberg, the girl he fell so greatly in love with over the last year, the girl, with whom that he feared he messed up his chances with on Ember Island. He could not stop thinking about her. To put it lightly, he was obsessed. Still, it would not be until nightfall that they would reach the Capital. 21:39:18 She wandered around aimlessly, finding it harder and harder to suppress tears and her emotions. She caught sight of a what appeared to be a young couple standing in the street, smiling and laughing happily.(cont'd) 21:40:48 She watched from afar as the two went on to hug one another and was reminded of all the times she and Aang had joked around and hugged. Feeling tears welling in her eyes, she ran away quickly, almost colliding into a man walking down the street. 21:44:22 Aang noticed in the airship that Sokka and Suki were close to each other. He was also thinking of the times him and Katara would be locked in tight hugs, each providing emotional support for the other. He missed that feeling of love and hope, and it was all why he had fallen in love with Katara in the first place. He wanted that feeling back. As nightfall approached, he could only hope that Katara still liked him that way. 21:53:02 She ran throughout the nearly empty capital until she reached a dark, shady spot beneath a store awning. She sat down and tried to calm herself as silent tears began rolling down her cheeks. She felt alone in the world. After a few moments, she wiped the tears away and simply sat still, trying to console herself. 21:57:42 The moments ticked away, slower than a sloth to Aang. He wanted nothing more than to stand in front of Katara again, run up to her, and throw his arms around her. He loved her so much it was aching. First, he needed to know if she even survived the ordeal. Second, he needed to know if she loved him. (Cont'd) 21:59:11 "Just an hour until we reach the Capital!" The pilot announced. "One hour...come on, go fast...please...I need to see her again...PLEASE!" Aang was getting overly anxious. He had to get to the Capital. He had to see her face. Now. 22:04:01 Katara dragged herself to the Royal Palace where she saw Zuko practicing some simple Firebending drills. "Hey, Katara. You were gone for quite a long time," Zuko commented as she approached. Katara only nodded lifelessly.(cont'd) 22:05:40 "The airship is due to arrive in about an hour," he remarked. Katara mustered a half-hearted smile, nodded her head slightly and continued on her way. She felt guilty for not acting the warmest around Zuko, but she couldn't help it. 22:11:10 "Fifteen minutes! Prepare to disembark!" Aang's heartbeat was starting to race, fearing for Katara so very much. He effectively tuned out Sokka, Suki and Toph who were trying to talk to him. All of his responses were flat and concerned the remainder of his friends. "Aang, what's wrong, buddy? You've been quiet the whole ride to the Capital," Sokka remarked. "Sokka, it's just that...I...I'm... 22:11:10 ...so nervous. What if Katara and Zuko didn't make it?" Aang turned towards Sokka with a look of great fear. "Twinkle-toes, do you really think both Zuko and Sugar Queen couldn't beat her? Come on..." Toph was trying to jolt some reasoning into Aang. He knew he couldn't spill his thoughts for Katara out in front of Sokka, so he just gave a little response of, "You're right, Toph...I'm sure... 22:11:10 ...they're OK." He continued to pace the airship, looking for the Capital anywhere. 22:16:21 Katara was sitting slumped against a wall in one of the palace's many hallways. She knew the airship would be arriving in a short while and she grew more and more concerned as the moments passed. Zuko had approached her earlier, asking if there was any way he could help, but she turned him down, stating she wanted to be alone. 22:19:26 Aang finally caught the capital in his sights. His thoughts became more centric around Katara, hoping and waiting to see her face again...(cont'd) 22:21:54 All he heard in his thoughts, all the memories he could see playing out before him, was what he had done and said to her on Ember Island, in the days leading up to the Comet. All he could think of was having the chance to apologize to her. Hoping she would still love him. "Capital straight ahead!" The pilot yelled out. Suddenly, Aang could start to make out two small figures within the Capital's confines, two familiar figures. 22:24:42 Katara stood outside the palace, looking up at sky at the large airship that loomed just ahead. She inhaled deeply and kept her eyes locked on the vehicle that was approaching closer and closer by the second. It's going to be okay. He'll walk off that airship. He will, she thought over and over to herself. 22:28:47 The airship drew closer and closer to the Capital, sailing over the remaining seas that led there. The figures grew larger and more clear. Aang could clearly see that they were Zuko and Katara now. The whole gang smiled, ready to reunite with the last two members. Aang was relieved that Katara was there and still okay. However, it was all up to if she had retained any feelings for him. As the airship landed in front of Katara and Zuko, Aang wasn't sure what to do. 22:32:53 The airship landed before her; all she could do was stand there like a statue, her feet rooted to the ground. Her frozen, statuesque appearance concealed the whirlwind of emotions she felt. She sucked in her breath as the hatch of the airship began creaking open. 22:34:13 Aang watched as Sokka and Toph stepped off the airship, going to Katara and Zuko. However, he stayed on board, too nervous to face her. 22:37:59 Suki looked at Aang as she noticed he was staying behind. "Aren't you coming?" She asked worriedly. "You go ahead, Suki. Don't worry about me," Aang said, looking at her still worriedly. "All right, if that's what you want..." Suki left Aang to his desired lonesome. 22:39:41 Katara saw Sokka and Toph exit the airship and she smiled for what was practically the first time in many days. "Sokka! Toph!" she cried out ecstatically and ran over to her brother who she saw was standing on crutches. She embraced him happily, careful not to knock him off his feet.(cont'd) 22:42:50 "Hey there, Sweetness," Toph cheerfully greeted, using one of her many nicknames for Katara. Katara nodded in reply then surveyed her brother's state. "What happened to you?" she asked worriedly. "Ah, it's nothing. Just a broken leg," Sokka breezily stated and smiled goofily. She saw Suki approach.(cont'd) 22:45:24 "Suki! It's so good to see you again," she said, walking up to the Kyoshi Warrior. "It's good to see you, too," Suki replied. Katara looked over to where Zuko was greeting Sokka and Toph and realized that someone was missing, that he was missing.(cont'd) 22:46:29 She frowned and her brow furrowed in concern. All the original joy of seeing her brother and friends had dissipated. "W-where's Aang?" she asked, fearing the answer she might get. 22:49:05 "Oh, are you kidding me? Come on Twinkle-Toes, cut the hiding act and get out here!" Toph yelled into the airship. Aang's thoughts scrambled as he was trying to decide what to do, how to approach his love. Slowly, he decided he would indeed finally face her. "Katara, I love you..." he whispered to himself. Aang emerged from the airship, step by step. He made his way to the left of all the members, and suddenly found himself standing in front of Katara. He walked up to her, slowly. 22:53:09 Katara saw him slowly approaching her and could contain herself no longer. Her mouth widened into a huge smile as she shouted, "Aang!" She raced over to him and threw her arms around his shoulders in a deep embrace. Tears of happiness streamed down her face as she stood there, hugging him 22:55:41 Aang couldn't make many more than two steps before he saw Katara charging towards him. As she threw her arms around him, he felt his balance failing him. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, Katara laying on him. Aang could tell right there that she still loved him. He relaxed in her arms, and could even feel some tears in his eyes. 22:58:54 Despite the fact that both were now lying on the ground, Katara continued to embrace the young Avatar whom she felt ease. Years seemed to fly by as they simply stayed there, overjoyed to be reunited once again.\ 23:02:51 Aang could no longer fight his emotions as the seconds he was with Katara passed. Tears streamed down his cheeks, as he embraced the Water Tribe girl tightly. "Katara...I..." he struggled to get the words out his mouth as he remained locked in the hug, his emotions in control. 23:05:38 Katara, still hugging Aang tightly, asked, "What is it, Aang?" Her curiosity was now peaked. 23:07:06 Aang got out from under her, and picked himself up off the ground. He took Katara's hand and picked her up as well. "It's kind of a...personal matter. Guys, if you'll excuse us..." Aang took Katara to a quiet area for the two. 23:09:59 Holding his hand, Katara followed Aang to a private spot on the palace grounds. She wondered what he could possible have to say. "What do you mean?" she asked, her mind searching for answers as to what he could possibly have to say to her. 20:38:14 Aang stood in front of the young Water Tribe girl before him, the girl he had yet to tell the truth. He almost did once in Ba Sing Se, only to be cut off by her brother. He had yet to have another chance since, even though he basically said it at points, ever since. "Katara, this is something I've wanted to say for a long time...." 20:41:06 Katara tilted her head, her curiosity burning. She had a million thoughts and questions right now. "What is it?" she asked, feeling slightly anxious. 20:44:49 Aang started to choke on his words, unsure just how to finally say the sequence of three words that he had been looking for. "Katara...a while ago, you were the first face I saw coming out of the iceberg. Over time, I grew to like you...a lot. As we continued through all our time traveling, I saw how important you were to me. You gave me a lot, Katara. Hope, compassion, care...I don't know... 20:44:49 ...how I could have gotten through these times without you." He grasped her hands as he finished. 20:49:42 Katara tightened her grip around Aang's hands and slowly began to realize just exactly what he was trying to say. "Aang, when I first released you from the iceberg, I saw you as just a goofy kid, an inexperienced Avatar who enjoyed simply goofing off. But as time went on, I saw you really mature... 20:51:54 You grew up so much and really became a source of hope and comfort to me. I grew extremely proud of you as you went on to accomplish great things. Honestly, I don't know how I could've gotten through any of this without you either." She felt herself blushing. 20:59:55 Aang blushed as well at Katara's complimenting of him. However, his regrets of what had happened in the last few days were overcoming him, preventing him from saying those words. "Katara, I am so sorry...all I did to you on Ember Island, I kissed you without thinking...then I yelled at you and ran off instead of giving you a chance to talk to me," he said as teared filled his eyes. "I probably scared you, and hurt you so much...can you ever forgive me?" 21:05:40 "Aang, you don't need to apologize for anything. I was angry when you kissed me so suddenly on Ember Island, not understanding where I was coming from, but I've moved on from that. And it's my fault that you ran off. I was the one being stupid, not even trying to understand where you were coming from. (cont'd) 21:07:07 After you went off, I felt so guilty for arguing with you. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. For not understanding your situation." She could see tears in the young Avatar's eyes and felt her own eyes welling. 21:11:05 Aang wasn't sure what to say or think at this point. He felt guilty enough, but she was telling him not to. It left the Avatar a little confused. "Katara...I'm sorry you feel that way, but you don't have to apologize either. I messed up the most. I mean....I don't want to lose you Katara...because...well...I...." he struggled to speak. 21:12:34 Katara inhaled sharply, knowing the young Avatar was struggling to speak. "It's okay. You can tell me," she spoke softly. 21:15:12 Aang took a deep breath and finally gathered up the courage to officially say what he wanted to say to her. He did it once in a daydream, but never for real. "Katara...I love you. I have known it for a long time. I just never had the courage to say it...but with peace settled now...I have it. I love you, Katara." 21:19:26 For a moment, not a word came to her as she sat there still gripping tightly onto his hands. Slowly, however, she broke into a smile. Staring into his stormy gray eyes, she said, "I love you, too. I have for a quite a while, but with the War going on before, I never thought to tell you." 21:23:23 Aang paused as he overcame the shock of these words. Having been unsure of her feelings from him, he could only squeak out a few short words. "Katara...you mean it?" 21:26:19 She could only nod and say, "Yes, I do... I mean, at first, I thought of you as nothing more than a friend. I always knew you were special, but you were more of a brother to me. But as time went on and you grew up so much, I began seeing you in a whole new light." She smiled widely, feeling freer than ever before. 21:30:07 Aang's look of shock changed to one of great happiness. "Katara...I don't know what to say..." His voice quivered as great joy and emotion overtook him. He began to cry a little, as Katara had made him happier than she ever did before. He briefly removed his hand from hers to wipe the tears of his face, before grasping it tightly again. (cont'd) 21:35:10 "I love you so much...Katara, I would do anything for you." He looked into her crystal blue eyes, deeply gazing at them, as he couldn't speak much more 21:38:38 Katara felt tears of joy brimming her eyelids as she looked longingly into Aang's eyes. She felt more joyous than she had in a long time as she sat facing him. 21:41:18 With not much else to say, Aang threw his arms around Katara, hugging her as tightly as he ever had. They had been close in hugs before, but nothing quite like what this one was. The feeling of love and calm had overwhelmed him, as he was close to her for the first time in days, and it was out there that they loved each other. 21:44:40 Katara reciprocated this, wrapping her arms around Aang in a tight embrace, elated now that all ambiguity was finally cleared. Both remained silent, simply enjoying the moment. 21:47:15 After a few moments, Aang broke the silence that had settled in. "Katara...there is one more thing I want to do now...now that we're...in love...and, the War I guess is...over..." 21:49:41 Katara raised one eyebrow quizically. "What would that be?" she asked. 21:50:54 Aang stared deeply into her eyes again. "Katara...remember...just before the Invasion?" 21:51:58 "Yes...," she replied slowly, wondering where exactly this was going. 21:53:08 "Well..." Aang also spoke softly and slowly. "I hope I can do this now that we're in peaceful times..." He closed his eyes and moved towards her, tightening his grip on her hands. 21:55:14 Finally understanding, Katara slowly closed her eyes and began leaning in towards him as well, feeling his grasp on her hand tighten. 21:59:23 Aang shook as his lips closed in on hers. Finally, they made contact, and he began to relax as he began their first postwar kiss. 22:02:32 The world around her faded into oblivion as Katara began kissing Aang. Words couldn't describe the happiness and peace she felt. 22:05:18 Aang felt like he had gone to heaven, taken by the spirits above. He had only kissed her twice but struggled to feel as much. With Katara's happiness now within the kiss, he felt like he had never felt before. His arms wrapped around her as he continued to kiss her. 22:08:49 Years seemed to fly by as the two continued to kiss and it felt like they were the only to left on the entire planet. 22:10:30 Aang broke the kiss, taking a deep breath after being locked into it for so long. "Katara...what do we do now? I guess we're...together." 22:16:25 Katara smiled and said in a quiet tone, "Yeah, I guess we are." After a moment, she asked, "Maybe we should meet up with the others now. They're probably wondering where we are." 22:19:11 Aang took Katara's hand. "Yeah...they're likely wondering why we ran off the way we did as well. Hopefully Sokka isn't suspicious..." 22:20:42 Katara laughed and said, "Ha, yes indeed. My brother sometimes..." 22:22:48 Aang didn't find what Katara said funny. "Katara, I still don't know if he would trust me to be with you...the day I burned you, he was ready to kill me...do you think he'll be okay with this?" 22:25:12 Katara sighed and said, "You never know with my brother sometimes..." She smiled and told him, "But I'm sure he'll be fine with this. Trust me." 22:30:32 Aang placed his trust in his new-found girlfriend, as he had all along. "All right. Let's go re-join the others," he said as a smile returned to his face. 22:32:42 Katara smiled as well and the two began walking together to meet the others. Notes First appearances of: * Aang * Katara * Sokka * Suki * Toph * Zuko Category:Roleplay